


A Special Surprise At The Party

by Cinnabunni



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff, Marriage Proposal, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Yoosung has been planning something for his girlfriend for a while, planning with the other RFA members, without her knowing. And when the party arrives, Yoosung is excited for the surprise he has planned.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Special Surprise At The Party

“Yoosung, what’re you up to?” Startled, Yoosung slammed his laptop closed, slid it away from him, it almost falling off the table.

“What? Nothing! I’m not doing anything, MC! Why? What are  _ you  _ doing, huh?" MC chuckled. 

"I just wanted to check up with you. You've been at your laptop all day, and I know you haven't been playing LOLOL; you've been too quiet for that. So, whatcha been up to?" 

"Um, well," Yoosung started, fumbling his words as he tried to think of something. "Well, you know how the RFA party is within a few days? I've been planning something for that."

MC frowned. "That's in a few days. Why plan something so late?"

"It's a surprise!" Yoosung said, and MC couldn't help but laugh.

"Yoosung, you're so cute when you're flustered. I'm going to make dinner, okay?"

"Alright!" MC left the room, and Yoosung reached out for his phone. Opening up the RFA app, he went to private messaging, seeking out a certain member.

**Yoosung★** : Jumin, can we talk?

**Jumin Han** : Make it quick, I have a meeting to get to.

**Jumin Han** : If it's about the ring, I'll be sure to give it to you the night of the party.

**Yoosung★** : Thank you!! Do you have it right now?

**Jumin Han** : I am afraid I do not. I should be able to get it tomorrow though. And don't worry; I'll pay for it.

**Yoosung★** : You will? Really?? Thanks so much!! I really appreciate this :))

**Jumin Han** : Yes, well, I hope MC will like the ring. 

**Yoosung★** : Don't worry, I know she will.

**Jumin Han** : Good. Now excuse me, I need to head off for my meeting.

Closing out of the app, Yoosung sighed contently. He just had a few more days until the party. A few more days until the big reveal. He was so happy that the other members were willing to help him plan it all out, and were able to keep it a secret from MC (he was worried about 707 telling her, but he kept his word and didn't say anything to her). Everything was planned out. If he followed the plan exactly, everything should run smoothly. 

Yoosung smiled to himself. "Just a few more days~" he said, and couldn't help but giggle to himself. He couldn't wait.

~~~

The night of the party was running smoothly. MC and the others were greeting the guests, making sure they were having a good time.

“Another great party, MC,” Zen complimented. “This one might be even better than the last.

“Of course it is! MC always outdoes herself~” 707 chimed in.

MC smiled. “Hey guys. I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves,” she said, as Jaehee and Jumin walked over.

“Oh, I forgot something! Be right back~” With that, 707 left.

“What was that about?” MC asked, and Jaehee just shook her head. 

“Who knows what Luciel is up to. As long as it doesn’t ruin the party, I don’t care.”

“Well, I don’t think he’s gonna ruin the party; he’s too smart to do that.” MC looked around. “Hey, where’s Yoosung?” As if on cue, the lights dimmed down, with the lights turning on above the stage.

Tapping the mic, Yoosung took a deep breath. “Um, good evening, everyone. May I have your attention for a few moments?” There were a few murmurs, but soon quieted down and focused on Yoosung.

“What is he doing…?” MC asked.

Jumin groaned. “It’s not even nine yet. Can he not follow a simple schedule?”

“Well, at least he isn’t chickening out,” Zen replied, and MC looked at both of them with a confused look.

“Chicken out? Of what? What’s happening? Where did Seven go?”

Zen smiled. “Just pay attention to Yoosung.” She looked back over to him. He was smiling watching the crowd. He met her eye contact, and gave a reassuring smile.

“First of all, I would like to thank everyone that came here tonight. It’s such a great honor to be hosting a party for all of you, and I’m glad that you all could come.” There was an applause at this, and Yoosung chuckled. “Thank you, but I don’t really deserve it. MC was the one who organized this entire thing.” Looking over, he gave a warm smile to her. “MC, why don’t you come up here?”

Her face was bright red as she started to walk over. As she climbed up the stairs to the stage, people started to clap for her. MC could  _ feel _ the blush; she wasn’t too good in front of crowds. Yoosung placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making MC calm down a little bit.

“MC is the coordinator for our RFA parties. She’s smart, kind, and thoughtful. She’s always happy to do her work, and helps me and the other members of the RFA anyway she can. She’s really the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.” Taking a deep breath, Yoosung gave MC a smile. 

He got down on one knee.

MC’s eyes widened at this, and placed a hand over her mouth, not being able to say anything, with tears threatening to fall.

“MC, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You helped me get back on track in life, move on with Rika, and become a better person. I love you so much, and I want to live the rest of my life with you. So, MC…” Taking out a small, velvet box, he held it out, and opened it, revealing a ring, with a diamond perched on top. “Will you marry me?”

MC couldn’t speak. Tears were flowing, hand cupped over her mouth. She instead vigorously nodded. “Yes,” she squeaked out, following his more nodding. Yoosung, with the brightest smile, got back up. Slipping the ring onto her finger, he pulled her close, kissing her.

“I love you so much,” Yoosung whispered, over the applause of the crowd.

“I love you too, Yoosung,” she said, wiping the tears. Suddenly, above them, confetti started to fly everywhere, getting all over the ground and floating around them. Balloons of different colors slowly fell through the air. Glitter also got stuck in their hair and clothes. MC laughed. “Where did all of this confetti and glitter come from…?”

Yoosung pouted. “I didn’t think Seven would use glitter…! Now it’s gonna take forever to get it all out of our clothes.”

Laughing, MC placed a kiss on his nose. “You’re so cute, Yoosung.” Walking off the stage, Yoosung and MC talked to all of the guests, all of them congratulating them on their engagement. As soon as they got back to their friends, MC was jumped by 707.

“MC~! Oh, I am so happy for you!”

“Seven, why did you add glitter?” Yoosung asked.

“I must agree; why did you do that? It’s going to take forever to take all of the glitter off of my clothes, and I wasn’t even on the stage,” Zen commented.

“So you were the one behind the confetti, balloons, and glitter?” MC said.

707 smiled. “Yep! Someone had to release all of those things.”

“Yoosung, can you not even follow a schedule? You said that it would be at nine,” Jumin chimed in.

Jaehee sighed. “Mr. Han, could you please drop it? I don’t think it matters that much, MC did say yes after all…”

Jumin huffed. “Well, in any case, MC, do you like the ring? Yoosung kept persisting for me to buy this one for you, while I tried to show him other better rings.”

“I love it! It just radiates Yoosung. So, did everyone know about this then?”

“Yep~!”

“We tried helping Yoosung in every way we could.”

MC laughed. “Thank you, all of you.”

“So…” 707 prompted. “Do I get to be the best man at the wedding?”

“What?” Zen said. “Why should  _ you _ be the best man? I deserve it!”

As the two started to bicker, Jaehee just watched with confusion. Sighing, she shook her head. “Don’t worry, Jaehee,” MC said, catching her attention, “You can be a bridesmaid if you want to.”

Jaehee smiled. “I would love that, MC.”

“Fine! Then I’ll be the man of honor!”

“Who would ever let you be a man of honor? That’s even worse!”

“I would be the best man of honor!”

MC sighed, while Yoosung laughed. “How are we going to handle this, Yoosung?”

“I’m not sure, but I think we can do it together.” Pressing a kiss on her cheek, he smiled. “I love you, MC.”

“Love you too, Yoosung.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mystic Messenger fic I've written! Please tell me if I made any mistakes with the characters.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
